1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to business rules executed on a rule engine and more particularly relates to implementing meta rule functions within an executable rule engine to check conditions of executable business rules.
2. Description of the Related Art
Business rules are executable logic expressions that define logic and policies for an organization and execute on an executable business rule engine. Business rules are syntactical expressions that are in more of a natural language style than typical code and are often authored and managed by a variety of users in varying capacities and technical backgrounds throughout the organization. Often, an organization will supply documentation to govern business rule writing in an effort to maintain consistency among the executable business rules and to impose styles that go beyond business rules that are merely syntactically correct.
However, users may ignore the documentation or lack the skills necessary to carry out desired business rule conventions. The resulting business rules may execute without errors, return correct results, or be semantically correct, but may be of varying styles and/or violate style preferences of the organization.